Pint Sized OneShot
by solieluna
Summary: CC walks in on Fran and Niles playing truth or dare.


**Ok you guys. This was just a little story that was floating around in my head. I was tired of hearing it float and go "Wheeee!" soooooo, I decided to write it so everyone can enjoy it. Now it shall go "Wheee!" no more. Mwa-hahaha! Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Niles and Fran were sitting in the kitchen and eating lunch. The kids were at school and Niles had no house work to do at the moment, and they were both very bored, "Ny-ules! I'm so boreeeeddd. What do you wanna do?" Fran droned.

"I don't know," Niles replied, "it's not like we're thirteen and can play truth or dare or anything like that."

Suddenly Fran's face brightened, "That's it!" she exclaimed.

"What's it?" he asked.

"We can play truth or dare!"

"Um… no thank you, Ms. Fine," Niles said. Just then CC walked. In. Neither Fran or Niles saw her.

CC was about to yell at Niles for sitting on his butt when he should be getting a water when she heard Fran whine, "Come oooonnn, Niles! Truth or dare?" When she heard this she walked behind the counter and just watched them, _This could get interesting._ She thought to herself.

"Ugh, fine. Truth." Niles said, he was not about to pick dare, he just wasn't!

"Ok." Fran said. She thought for a moment before asking her question, "Where was the craziest place you had sex?"

Niles was taken aback by this question, "What?" he asked.

"You heard me." Fran said, she really wanted to know.

"Um…" Niles said, his face growing red, "I guess a bathroom stall?"

CC couldn't help butting in here, "Oh my, God. Your kidding me, right? Everyone does it in the bathroom stall!" Fran and Niles jumped, they didn't know that CC was behind them and they were startled.

Niles hated being outdone by CC, so without missing a beat, he challenged back, "Oh, really? Well where was the craziest place that you've done it?"

CC could see the challenging look in Niles' eyes so she replied, "Well let me think." the she mumbled to herself, "Well, there was that time on the beach in college," she tapped her fingers on the counter while she thought some more. Suddenly she raised her finger and her face brightened up, she was about to speak when she lowered her finger and said, "No, that's not it. Well there was that time that I joined the mile high club… no, that's not it."

Niles' and Fran's jaw dropped lower and lower, finally she spoke again, "Oh, I know! A porta-potty! But, I don't recommend it, it was pretty nasty…"

Fran spoke, "You've done it in a PORTA-POTTY?"

"I was in college, I'm sorry. But, hey, you wanted to know!"

"Ok, then. I have another one for you." Fran challenged.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait. Since when did I become part of this little game of your's?" CC questioned.

"Since you interrupted it." Fran said simply.

"She's right you know." Niles said.

CC took one look at Niles' and Fran's face and saw the word 'challenge' written all over them. She knew she had to accept, she could never back down from a challenge, "Fine, what's the question?" CC asked Fran.

Fran got a smile that was of a wicked quality and asked the question, "How good are you to make that guy agree to have sex with you in a porta-potty?"

CC was taken aback, but when she recovered, she looked straight at Niles and replied, "Well, I won't go into any gory details, but I will say this… I once made an atheist cry, 'Oh, God.' Does that answer your question?" She said, still looking at Niles.

Niles was shocked, he had never thought that could be so bad. On the other hand, Fran was jealous, _she _never made an atheist cry ''Oh, God."! "Uh… yeah, I guess…"

"Then stop looking at me that way, you wanted to know." CC said. And when Fran or Niles wouldn't stop looking at her she just shrugged and went back to the office.

Once she was gone Fran went upstairs to her room to get disturbing images of CC out of her head, while Niles went upstairs to his room so he could keep the images CC had put in his head without anyone seeing the affects she had on him.

* * *

**Ok you guys. So there it was! I hoped you liked it! And, no, I will not continue this story. And make sure to review! i Love reviews! :P**


End file.
